Archie-Melanie Relationship
The relationship between Archie Simpson and Melanie Brodie began in the third season of Degrassi Junior High, though they went on one date in the second season. Relationship History Degrassi Junior High Season 1 In The Great Race, it's the day of the swim competition, and Melanie sees Snake outside. He tells her that she shouldn't be afraid of getting laughed at. Melanie decides to swim, so now the girls have an advantage over the boys. Degrassi Junior High Season 2 In Dinner & a Show, Yick Yu is afraid to ask Melanie out but asks her to the movies anyway. He wants to see "Revenge of the Reptiles", but agrees to watch "Crying in the Wind" with her instead. Melanie sees the date as one with a friend. She refers to Yick as just a "boy" and says "I'm ready for a MAN," just as Snake walks by. Snake thinks about asking Melanie out, but Joey Jeremiah and Derek Wheeler pick on him about it because she's in grade 7. Snake waits by the water fountain and asks Melanie to the movies. Melanie agrees to go with him to see "Revenge of the Reptiles" on the same night she's supposed to go out with Yick. Melanie then calls Yick to tell him she "can't" go because her parents said so. Snake and Melanie are at the movie, when Wheels and Joey pick on them from the seats behind. Joey and Wheels continue to pick on Snake and Melanie when Melanie sees Yick and Arthur enter the theater. Yick and Arthur happen to sit in the same row as Melanie and Snake, and Yick sees Melanie. As the movie starts Yick glares at Melanie, then leaves angrily. Degrassi Junior High Season 3 In Twenty Bucks, at school, Snake asks Melanie out to the Gourmet Scum concert; however, she needs to get another twenty bucks for her ticket. With money tight, Melanie's mother is not able to spare twenty dollars to Melanie, so she goes into her mother's purse and steals a twenty, planning to pay it back after babysitting. Melanie gives the twenty dollars to Snake so he can buy the tickets, and, when she gets home, it turns out Melanie's babysitting job is cancelled, meaning she can't pay back her mother. In Making Whoopee, Allison Hunter gets Snake to agree to come to her party, ruining Melanie's plans to ask him to the movies the same night. Melanie still has strong feelings for Snake, and she's determined to ask him out on the night of Open House, practicing in the bathroom, with Kathleen Mead overhearing her. Allison and Melanie both try to be paired up with Snake for Open House, Kathleen butts in and says Snake is paired with Melanie, and they go off. Snake tells Melanie there's something red on her teeth (makeup), she gets embarrassed and runs off. Allison and Amy are insulting Melanie on the staircase, not knowing she was right below them, Kathleen confronts them, saying Melanie is nice, and they obviously aren't. The next school day, Snake asks Melanie to the graduation dance, saying he wanted to ask her the other day, but she ran off before. Rival Relationship *Yick-Melanie Friendship *Archie-Allison Attraction Trivia *Melanie stole $20 from her mother Ms. Brodie so she could go on a date with Snake. *Melanie was competing with Allison Hunter to win Archie's affections. *It took a while for Snake to ask Melanie out. *In The Great Race, Archie's future best friend Joey Jeremiah bullied Melanie because of her small breasts. *Although Archie was a big fan of Gourmet Scum, Melanie hated them. Timeline *Start Up: Making Whoopee (DJH 313) *Broke Up: Before A New Start (DH 101-102) **Reason: Unexplained Gallery TGR1.27.jpg TGR1.07.jpg DAAS1.26.png DAAS1.31.png MW07.jpg $20(19).jpg $20(07).jpg B&W08.jpg TGR1.06.jpg NTF1.15.jpg Category:Interactions Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Junior High